Our Stories
by GreenRedApple746
Summary: Hanya kumpulan kisah tentang kita.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kau tahu?_

 _Aku sangat menyukai setiap waktu yang kita habiskan bersama_

 _Saat-saat kita bermain shogi bersama_

 _Saat-saat kita bermain basket bersama_

 _Saat-saat kita pulang bersama_

 _Dan.. Saat-saat kita bermain musik bersama_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah berteman_

 _Namun dengan mu, aku menemukan sosok teman_

 _Aku tidak tahu bagaimana_

 _Yang ku tahu aku, kita berada di satu klub yang sama dan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu_

 _Semakin banyak waktu yang ku lalui bersama mu_

 _Aku tidak tahu siapa yang memulainya_

 _Karena yang ku tahu, kita sudah berjalan beriringan untuk pulang bersama_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Semakin banyak waktu yang kita lalui bersama_

 _Semakin banyak aku mengetahui tentang mu_

 _Kau.. Siapa sangka bahwa kau adalah orang yang percaya ramalan?_

 _Dan siapa sangka pria dingin seperti mu bahkan rela membawa boneka karena itu adalah lucky item-mu?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Semakin banyak yang ku tahu_

 _Semakin ku menyadari betapa uniknya dirimu_

 _Dan.. Membuat ku menyadari bahwa kita berbagi hobi yang sama_

 _Yaitu musik dan shogi_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Entah sudah berapa banyak waktu yang kita lewati_

 _Entah sudah berapa senja yang kita habiskan_

 _Entah sudah berapa banyak lagu yang kita alunkan_

 _Entah sudah berapa banyak kita bermain shogi_

 _Entah sudah berapa banyak kekalahan yang kau alami_

 _Namun kau tetap di sini_

 _Datang kembali dan menantang ku_

 _Walau kau tahu hasilnya akan sama_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Apa kau tahu?_

 _Aku bersyukur telah bertemu dan mengenal mu_

 _Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi apabila aku tak mengenal mu_

 _Sejujurnya aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa kehadiranmu memberikan efek yang luar biasa di hidupku_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kehadiranmu memberikan warna tersendiri di hidupku_

 _Entah bagaimana, tapi saat berada di sisimu_

 _Dunia ini terasa ringan_

 _Seolah-olah beban yang bersarang di pundakku lenyap seketika_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kau menemani hari-hariku yang sepi_

 _Kau mewarnai hari-hariku yang sudah kehilangan warnanya_

 _Kau mendekat saat yang lain menjaga jarak_

 _Kau memberikan ku banyak alasan untuk bertahan_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kau mungkin bukan manusia yang sempurna_

 _Namun di mataku, kau sosok yang sempurna_

 _Dan kesempurnaan itu menyadarkanku akan satu hal_

 _Aku jauh dari kata sempurna_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Entah apa yang akan kau katakan_

 _Jika kau tahu ada persona lain di dalam diriku_

 _Bahwa diriku tak hanya satu_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Apakah kau akan menjauh jika kau mengetahuinya?_

 _Ah, membayangkannya saja aku tak bisa_

 _Aku tak tahu apa aku sanggup bertahan jika kau pun pergi meninggalkan ku_

 _Sudah cukup aku kehilangan ibuku_

 _Namun apapun pilihanmu, aku akan menerimanya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kau tahu apa yang ku rasakan sekarang?_

 _Aku takut_

 _Aku takut kau akan pergi_

 _Karena dari caramu menatap ku, aku yakin kau sudah mengetahuinya_

 _Dan aku pun hanya dapat berserah diri mengenai keputusanmu_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku tak dapat mempercayainya_

 _Aku yakin kau sudah mengetahuinya_

 _Yang tidak ku mengerti adalah_

 _'Mengapa kau tetap berada di sisiku?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-TBC-_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

.

.

Aku.. Bukan tipe orang yang dapat menyatakan perasaanku secara gamblang

Bahkan terhadap mu, aku masih tak dapat melewati batasku

Namun tanpa harus kuungkapkan, ku yakin kau pun mengerti

Bahwa aku menikmati setiap waktu yang kita lewati bersama

.

.

.

.

Aku tak tahu mengapa

Aku pun sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin

Namun semua itu berakhir sama

Yaitu kita akan pulang bersama

Entah aku atau kau yang menunggu

.

.

.

.

Aku tak pernah benar-benar mengerti dirimu

Bagaimana kau dapat menjalankan semua kegiatanmu tanpa mengganggu belajarmu?

Bagaimana kau selalu mendapat nilai yang sempurna bahkan menyentuh bukupun kau jarang?

Bagaimana kau bisa sesempurna itu?

.

.

.

.

Berasal dari kalangan elit

Memiliki wajah yang tak dapat dikategorikan biasa saja

Jenius dalam segala hal

Sempurna.. Mungkin itu kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan mu

Namun aku tak setuju dengan kata sempurna

Karena ku tahu kau tak sesempurna itu

.

.

.

.

Entah mengapa, namun (terkadang) aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas

Kekosong yang terpancar di mata delimamu

Begitu dingin dan hampa

Seolah kau akan menghilang jika masuk ke dalamnya

.

.

.

.

Dan kau pun (terkadang) memang menghilang

Ada waktu dimana aku merasa kau bukanlah orang yang ku kenal

Kau bagaikan orang asing yang baru saja ku temui

Dan aku pun mulai bertanya

Siapa di antara kalian yang asli?

.

.

.

.

Jika ada orang yang ingin sekali ku mintai pendapat

Orang itu adalah kau

Hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang ingin ku ajak berdiskusi tentang ini

.

.

.

.

Namun sekali lagi, aku bukan orang yang dapat menyatakan perasaanku secara gamblang

Maka dari itu, aku hanya dapat memendam semuanya sendiri

Hanya dapat melihat tanpa dapat bertindak

.

.

.

.

Ingin sekali aku memaki diriku sendiri

Meneriakkan betapa bodohnya aku

Betapa pengecutnya diriku yang hanya dapat membiarkan semuanya terjadi

Betapa tak berdayanya aku untuk menolongmu

Dan betapa lemahnya aku yang dapat mencegah semuanya terjadi

.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-


End file.
